Problem: $\left(3x - 2\right)\left(10x + 1\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= 3x \cdot \left(10x + 1\right) - 2 \cdot \left(10x + 1\right)$ $= \left( 3x \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 3x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 30x^2 + \left( 3x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 30x^2 + \left( 3x - 20x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 30x^2 - 17x + \left( -2 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 30x^2 - 17x - 2$